Sorry
by Katnz17
Summary: A One Shot set to Maria Mena's song Sorry. After her wedding Clark calls Lana one last time.


Please Read and Review.

**Sorry – A One Shot**  
Song: Maria Mena: Sorry

"_I've had a change of heart"_

The words had been echoing in his mind for the last month; replaying over and over, taunting and torturing him until his hands would wrap around strands of his hair and he'd tug at it, desperately trying to take his mind away from the pain and heartache of her betrayal.

_Why Lana? Why?_

He stared out into the inky black night as rain fell like teardrops from the sky. Tonight he wholeheartedly welcomed the soothing comfort of the loft; the heady smell of hay wafted around him, bringing with it memories of his father and his childhood and he sank down onto the sofa, resting his head in his hands.

**Vague sound of rain pierces through my song again**

He closed his eyes and conjured up images of Lana. He remembered her in her wedding dress. She'd looked so beautiful but he hadn't been able to see that for the pain and confusion that took hold of his entire body, crushing him like no meteor freak or Phantom Zoner ever could. Why was it that the Man of Steel's one weakness, the one person who could destroy him, was a petite twenty-year-old girl?

**But I get distracted by the way her toes move when she plays, so I let it burn**

He remembered how happy and content she'd appeared as she'd declared earlier on the day of her wedding that she wasn't going through with it, that she loved him and that she didn't care about his secret.

He frowned at that memory. It had confused him at the time and still did so. All these years, all this frustration and grief and suddenly it was irrelevant? It made no sense…

**I just poured my heart out, there's bits of it on the floor**

He groaned as he remembered how he'd pleaded with her after the wedding. He was truly desperate. In the weeks leading up to her wedding he'd come to a certain level of acceptance. He'd been certain if he'd buried himself in the farm and his work trying to find the Phantom Zoners that he could live with her marrying Lex. Then she'd gone and changed the game on him. He'd given in to hope and when that last strand was taken from him he was no longer able to deal with the reality.

**And I take what's left of it and rinse it under cold water**

He leapt to his feet and began to pace about the room. Maybe there was something he hadn't said, maybe she'd come to her senses, maybe… maybe she'd finally see Lex for what he really was.

He reached for his cell phone, lying neglected on the coffee table.

**And call her up for more**

His fingers were shaking as he dialed the numbers and pressed the phone to his ear as he leaned against the wall.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

"Hello?" His breath caught in his throat at her familiar voice, warm but with a touch of tragedy lacing it.

**And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely**

He leaned his head back and sank to the floor, the phone cradled to his ear like a lifeline.

"Lana?" he breathed.

He could almost imagine the spark of recognition in her eyes, the small smile playing on her lips that he'd never failed to notice each time she first sees him.

"Clark?"

**And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me**

"I can't do this," he murmured quietly. "The thought of you with him it…" he trailed off, unable to find the right words to express the disgust he felt at the thought of her in Lex's arms.

"Clark. Don't." Her voice was firm but he noticed the slight tremor.

**And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too**

"There must be something I can do Lana. I know you love me."

"I do."

"Then why are you with him?"

She sighed and he imagined her running her hands through her long black hair. "Because I've made my decision; I love Lex and I'm with him."

"Lana… please?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Clark."

**She said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
so sorry**

His eyes opened at the sound of the dial tone and as he leapt to his feet he hurled it through the open window. The phone hurtled through the air and traveled a clear mile before hitting the ground a few farms away.

He turned and walked toward the stairs, soon morphing to super speed as he raced down the lane and through the grounds of the Luthor Mansion.

Through a window he spotted Lex sitting in front of an open laptop in his office. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. If he had Lana he wouldn't be working late into the night, he'd be spending every possible moment with her.

He eventually found her sitting in front of her dressing table, gazing sadly at her reflection in the large oval mirror. Her eyes rose and she spotted him standing behind her, reflected in the mirror. She let out a surprised gasp and spun around to face him. "Clark! What are you-?"

He moved toward her, unconsciously changing to super speed then mentally kicking himself for it. She didn't look surprised as her hair billowed around her face from the sudden momentum in the room. She gazed up at him and he realized…

_She knows._

She stood up slowly, her silk dressing gown falling around her slim form and he remembered hearing the news that she and Lex had lost the baby. His heart broke for the pain he knew she must be feeling.

"You can't be here," she said angrily as she advanced toward him. She grabbed his hand and held it between hers.

**She grabs my wrist as my fingers turn into angry fists**

"I won't do this, Clark."

"I love you. What do you want from me? I'll do it." He nodded his head, trying to communicate the sincerity of his statement.

**And I whisper why can't you love me, I'll change for you**

She shook her head.

**I'll play the part**

"What happened?" He tilted his head and gazed at her face, trying to search through the emotionless expression and find the truth below. "Why did you change your mind?"

Her eyes clouded and she turned away from him.

**And I say baby, so I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely**

"Nothing happened."

**And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me**

"Tell me. Just tell me and I'll leave."

**Still facing away from him she shook her head firmly. **

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around till she was facing him. He could crush her with one hand but his actions were gentle. He was always gentle with the people he loved but this kind of gentleness was reserved for Lana and Lana alone. He softly brushed away the tear that was now running its quick path down her cheek and leaned close to her.

"I love you." he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste and he knew it was wrong.

**And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too**

She pushed him away, her soft palms flattened against his chest as she took a step back to further the distance.

The tears were rapidly streaming down her face and she shook her head desperately as she whispered. "I love you too much, Clark, that's why I can't do this. I'm sorry."

**She said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
I am sorry**


End file.
